


My Angel

by Siriussaidseriously



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I suck at tags, M/M, Suicide, suicide warning, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriussaidseriously/pseuds/Siriussaidseriously
Summary: When Dean finds him in the bathroom, covered in blood, lying alone in the bathtub, he wants to die himself. Actually, that might be a good option.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic,so please don't be too harsh. I want to warn anybody that this fic deals with suicide, so don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. Enjoy!

Dean came home from work, thinking things were a little off.Then it hit him. It was too quiet.   
"Cas?" Dean said. Cas was always doing something, whether it be cooking, taking a shower, or even playing Just Dance on the X-Box.   
"Cas?" Dean said, with more urgency. Then, he noticed the light on in the bathroom. He knocked on the door. No reply.   
Dean had been dreading something like this happening. He knew Cas was depressed, but they had been working together. This all went through Dean's mind in a flash. Next he ran into the bathroom to a sickening sight.  
"NO!Cas!" Dean's voice cracked with emotion. He was lying there, covered in blood, his own blood. He was in the bathtub. He had slit his own wrists, and Dean would never know why.   
*************  
Dean had everything done, and Cas, his angel, was in a grave. Dean had no clue what had happened, nor would he ever know. He sat around, mostly drinking, on the rare occasion he would get up to pee, but he almost never did anything else.   
After a lot of drinking, things seemed dulled. But, when sobered, he started thinking. Thinking about how he could join Cas. Make all the pain go away.  
He wished it was that easy. He would just die. He should just die. And that's when his decision was made.  
Dean figured the easiest way to go would be pills. He had Cas's old pills and some of his own. Mix that with some whiskey, maybe hard liquor, and he should be fine. One big pill cocktail. Quick way to go.   
After a few days, he would be found. No one would miss him.   
Cas hadn't left a note, why should he? He still was going to.It went like this:   
Dear whoever finds me,   
I wish it wasn't like this. It is and I am dead. And so is my Cas,my angel, my soul. And that is why I am dead. Tell Sammy that I do love him, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell him all that much.  
Tell Bobby that I will never forget how he raised me like a son. I love him, too.  
Tell Jo that without her, I would be a sexist pig that my father would have raised. I love her as well.   
Ellen. She was my mom after I was four.  
I love her as much as anyone.  
And you, whoever finds me, I'm sorry you had to see me like this.   
Love,   
Dean Winchester.  
After he wrote the note, he poured the pills into one big pile. He grabbed a huge handful, and he downed it with a bottle of whiskey. He closed his eyes for the last time, and joined his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want!


End file.
